


Perfect

by AutisticWriter



Series: Haiku Poems [16]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Haiku, Multi, Poetry, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 12:04:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14188593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: Their relationship is just perfect.





	Perfect

A perfect triad.  
Music, pizza, kisses, fun.  
Totally in love.


End file.
